Suicide rates for young people have risen dramatically. This research will investigate a series of 130 youthful (under age 25) suicides, and compare them with two control groups. The goal is to determine whether there are meaningful categories and sub-groups of youthful suicides, and to clarify the relative importance of many factors which have been hypothesized as making contributions to suicides. Such factors include; family perturbation, psychiatric disorders, personal life style, school behavior, possible contacts with mental health personnel, alcohol and drug abuse, peer relationships, and many others.